1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to encoding data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panel, and organic light emitting displays. These displays operate more efficiently than displays that use cathode ray tubes.